La Diferencia que nos unió
by Muddy12
Summary: Eren un chico que desde que murió su madre cada noche sueña con la misma pesadilla , dejándolo siempre a la duda de si fue real , hasta que encontró a el causante de ellas . Algún día sera un resumen mejor o.O


**La diferencia que nos unió **

Me despierto en medio de unos gritos desde lejos de mi habitación, luego se escucha un fuerte golpe que retumba en mis oídos, luego solo silencio….

.

.

.

Me despierto agitado como siempre, siempre el mismo sueño desde que mi madre murió ha sido así, siempre esos gritos me despiertan cada mañana, como un reloj que nunca para de sonar.

Siempre he dudado que fuese solo un sueño, parecía tan real pero mi padre dice que es solo una pesadilla y no debería preocuparme por eso tan absurdo, pero… eso me altera más.

Esta mañana ha sido muy fría y silenciosa, solo el ruido del viento por mi ventana resuena.

"debería ir abajo "

Me dispuse a bajar lentamente para no despertar a mi padre que dormía al lado de la larga escalera de mármol, mis pies descalzos tocando la fría piedra, enfriándolos como la nieve y literalmente estamos bajo nieve.

"porque madre, porque te fuiste "

Como me gustaría sentir los fríos copos de nieve cayendo sobre mis cabellos y así volver a ser feliz con mi madre una vez más.

**Flashback**

Eren , vamos cariño mira lo que hay afuera

Mami , que es eso blanco cayendo en el suelo

La risa de la mujer resonó en el eco del bosque

Cariño, se llama nieve y es mágica. – dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de nieve lo soplaba haciendo que la luz del sol y los minúsculos copos de nieve reflejaran un pequeño arcoíris, donde cierto niño admiraba aquel panorama mágico con su única amiga. que se perdería con aquella magia que la rodeaba.

**Fin del Flashback **

Se quedo parado en medio de la fría escalera, recordando aquellos momentos que jamás borraría de su mente.

.

.

.

Quede en shock por un instante, pero un pequeño ruido resonó en el gran salón principal.

"ratas "pensé en mis adentros ignorando ese sonido misterioso y curioso.

Fui en dirección a la cocina, me decidí en buscarme una pequeña tasita de té y encender la cocina para calentar el agua.

Aun no entraban totalmente los finos rayos de luz por la ventana, pero podía ver claramente la gran cocina, esto aun me trae recuerdos de mi madre, deje de pensar en mi pasado para no sentirme tan mal de aquel su suceso y así no acordarme.

Quede completamente en blanco pero un nuevo sonido me saco de mi mente

"otra vez las ratas ".- pensé

Pero había algo partículas en ese sonido y misterioso.

.

.

.

.

Decidí ir a ver de dónde provenían esos sonidos, deje la pequeña taza de té en el mesón de la cocina y di unos silenciosos pasos hasta el salón principal, espere y espere, pero ese sonido no resonaba en mis oídos.

Me rendí de esperar tanto, la fría pared ya me estaba helando mi espalda y el frio suelo me congelaba mis pies fríos como hielo.

Pensé en subir, justo en el segundo escalón, el misterioso sonido volvió a aparecer, pero más cerca que antes. Se me ocurrió golpear de la misma forma la pared izquierda a la escalera.

3 pequeños golpes con mis nudillos a la fría pared, espere una respuesta y aparecieron dos pequeños golpes con un débil gemido justo debajo mío.

Pero yo jamás tuve un sótano o eso era lo que yo creí, comenzamos a hacer un juego de golpecitos hasta que logre encontrar el lugar proveniente de estos, en el piso cerca de la entrada, pero no se veía una puerta cercana.

Mire fijamente la pared, y me di cuenta de que podría ser ahí la puerta , pero antes de poder tocarla ve algo que jamás vi antes , una cerradura , necesitaría una llave pero

" donde estaría?"

.

.

.

.

Busque en los portallaves, pero no había una llave para a la entrada de la cerradura en ese momento me había cabreado con las llaves, pero había un lugar que no lo había buscado

.

.

.

.

"#la pieza de mi padre "#

.

.

.

**o.O no se si quedo bien o es malo.-. la cosa es que este Fic lo tenía hace años y me daba miedo ponerlo . bueno opinen y veré como mejorar mas D: lo necesito **

**Gracias por leer /**


End file.
